it's not good, ya--
by society-kun
Summary: Semua orang tau kalau Taufan itu tidak bisa diam. Hari ini hari dimana Taufan membencinya. Hari dimana Solar berbedat dengan Blaze. Hari dimana Thorn menjadi netral dua sisi. Hari menurut Ice hari penentuan hidup. Dan hari dimana Halilintar dab Gempa dibuat cemas sendiri dan berharap semoga hari itu cepat berlalu dan kembaran mereka kembali baik lagi Warning, AU, twinshalitaugem


Halilintar bisa mendengar dengan jelas keluhan adiknya yang satu itu. Matanya dipaksa terbuka. Melihat ke arah ranjang tingkat yang bersebrangan dengan _single bed _miliknya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Gempa yang menuruni tangga ranjang tingkatnya.

Biasanya di atas itu tempat Taufan. Tapi kali ini yang bersangkutan berada di kasur Gempa.

"Kak Halilintar..."

Gempa menatap Halilintar dengan cemas. Halilintar sendiri segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

Dirinya dan Gempa merendahkan tubuh mereka. Gempa naik ke kasurnya yang ditempati Taufan dan mencari sisa ruang di sana. Sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan si kakak kedua yang mendingin. Halilintar mengecek suhu badan Taufan. Panas. Dia bertatap mata dengan Gempa. Adiknya itu mengangguk.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ini dua kalinya mereka turun dari tempat tidur dan menemani Taufan yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

**BoboiBoy @ Animonsta/ Monsta Studio**

the story by Society-kun

**Sebagian chara hanya saya pinjam tanpa ada keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan pribadi**

**Warn: _AU,_ (myb)_ooc, elementals sibling halitaugem twins!, blazeice twins!, thornsolar twins!, segala typo, kesalahan penulisan_****_, sedikit guyonan tapi garing /maafkan_****_, no pairing_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Taufan itu tidak bisa diam, oke? Semua orang tahu itu. Yang bersangkutan juga sangat tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa diam.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari yang Taufan benci.

Taufan merasa pantatnya mulai panas. Lebih panas dari suhu badannya. Seharian ini dia hanya berbaring dengan lemas di tempat tidur milik Gempa.

Kenapa milik Gempa? Adiknya sendiri yang memaksa dan menyuruh Taufan untuk tidur di bawah. Kasur mereka bertingkat. Biasanya Taufan di atas, tapi hari ini kebalikan. Sejak malam tadi tepatnya.

Ini hari libur. Harusnya dia bermain dengan sepupunya, Blaze atau Thorn. Tapi jangankan bermain, kedua sepupunya itu di _black list _oleh Gempa untuk masuk ke kamar Taufan.

Taufan tidak tahan. Dia bangkit dari tidur. _Oh, _jangan ditanya. Kepalanya bergoyang dengan buruk. Membuat pandangannya mengabur dan tidak fokus.

Badannya panas dingin. Keringat dingin mulai menguar dari seluruh tubuh. Taufan benci seperti ini.

Jangan salahkan dia kenapa bisa seperti sekarang. Ini hanya masalah imun tubuh. Kemarin dia berkunjung ke dua rumah orang sakit sekaligus dan pulang saat hujan. Pertama Fang. Teman super narsisnya itu kumat alerginya. Sebagai teman yang baik Taufan tentu saja berkunjung. Dan membuat Fang sakit kepala karena tingkahnya.

Kedua, dia dan Gopal ke rumah _Cikgu _Papa. Katanya sih, Pipi Zola sakit. Sekalian pulang dari rumah Fang, Taufan mampir ke sana. Bawa donat strawberry untuk Pipi Zola, ajak dia bicara sebentar lalu pulang.

Tapi waktu pulang, hujan datang. Hanya gerimis sih. Sebenarnya dia bisa mampir ke rumah Gopal. Tapi kakaknya yang begitu baik padanya menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Jadi ya, Taufan pulang.

Malamnya, ah tidak, beberapa jam setelah itu, kemalangan mampir pada Taufan. Suhu badannya naik mendadak. Kepalanya berputar, napasnya sesak. Kalau Halilintar tidak memegangi lengannya, niscaya Taufan sudah masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang jatuh dari tangga.

Kini Taufan memaksakan diri duduk di pinggir kasur Gempa. Menarik napas perlahan. Berulang-ulang. Tarik dari hidung. Tahan sebentar. Keluar dari mulut secara pelan-pelan. Sampai Taufan menguasai dirinya sendiri. Dia coba bangkit. Agak limbung memang, tapi dia ada alasan kuat kalau nanti dimarahi Gempa atau Halilintar karena memaksa berjalan saat seperti ini.

Lihat, air di mejanya habis. Jam segini Gempa pasti di belakang. Mungkin menjemur baju. Halilintar paling masak, atau nonton tv jadi tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sebenarnya ada Ice di sebelah kamarnya. Keempat sepupunya datang menginap seminggu. Sudah rutin waktu libur sekolah. Tapi Taufan sudah yakin, sepupunya itu tidur lebih pulas dari Taufan sendiri. Si kembaran kedua mendengus.

Membawa gelas bahan mika dari mejanya, Taufan ingin pergi ke dapur. Telinganya agak berdengung ketika dibawa berjalan. Tapi sungguh Taufan tidak tahan jika diam saja di kamarnya. Ah, kamar mereka bertiga.

Taufan membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Lagi-lagi menggerutu kesal. Kenapa bisa dia bergerak selamban ini. Taufan benar-benar benci kalau sedang sakit. Lain kali dia akan lebih menjaga diri.

Kamar mereka di lantai dua. Beserta dua kamar lainnya. Satu kamar milik orang tua mereka. Satunya kamar khusus milik kembar Blaze-Ice kalau datang. Di bawah itu kamar kembar Thorn-Solar. Dan satu lagi kamar khusus untuk tamu tambahan kalau semua sepupunya lagi di rumah (ayahnya benar-benar memikirkan tamunya). Lalu ada dapur, ruang keluarga yang merangkap ruang nonton tv, ruang tamu dan dua kamar mandi. Jadi Taufan harus turun tangga untuk mengisi air minumnya.

Sampai ditangga adalah rintangan yang berat. Taufan menggerutu sebentar. Kepalanya membuat efek _dung-dung _kalau dibawa naik turun tangga. Dan itu sakit, tolong.

Taufan berhenti di tengah tangga. Kembali menarik-keluarkan napasnya seperti di kamar tadi. Lalu kembali turun. Kakinya mulai gemetar.

Taufan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Setidaknya itu tidak terlalu membuatnya sakit kepala. Taufan selalu begini. Kalau sakit bingung mau bagaimana.

Dibuat baringan, seluruh tubuhnya panas. Minta didinginkan. Dan Taufan butuh udara segar. Kalau dia tiduran saja, pantatnya panas, tengkuknya panas, udara di sekitarnya seperti terbakar. Dan dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan atmosfer seperti itu. Dulu pernah sampai ayah mereka memanggil dokter dan menyuntiknya dengan obat tidur. Jika tidak begitu, Taufan yakin semalaman dia tidak akan terlelap karena kepanasan.

Dan dibuat bergerak, ya seperti ini. Semua yang di sekitarnya seperti berputar. Perutnya mulai melilit. Ingin memuntahkan sarapan bubur Gempa pagi tadi. Kepala dan telinga berdengung seperti dikelilingi lebah. Napasnya kadang memberat. Dan tubuhnya kembali panas.

Parah-parah Taufan akan ditemukan pingsan oleh kembarannya atau orang tuanya dengan keadaan mimisan di tempat terakhir dia berpijak.

"Kak Taufan?"

Taufan menapakkan kakinya di lantai tangga terakhir ketika telinganya samar mendengar suara seseorang. Dia melihatnya. Solar. Dengan kacamata laboratorium lengkap jas lalu membawa gelas dengan cairan hijau. Taufan tidak terlalu fokus. Itu jus? Atau eksperimen Solar lainnya?

"Solar..." desisan tipis keluar begitu saja saat Taufan mengenali adik sepupunya satu itu. Ya dia tidak bermaksud mendesis, sungguh.

"Kakak lagi sakit bukannya? Kok di sini? Ga istirahat?"

Taufan ingin membalas pertanyaan Solar dengan bersungut-sungut kalau saja kepalanya tidak serasa pecah.

"Airku habis," jawab Taufan pada akhirnya dengan lirih. Suaranya serak. Btw, sepertinya tenggorokan Taufan mulai radang. Semoga tidak, dia berharap cemas.

"Kan bisa minta tolong seseorang. Kak Ice mungkin, kan terdekat," Solar berhasil membuat Taufan tambah sakit kepala. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan mulai kesemutan di kaki, tangan dan lidahnya.

"Tidak kedengaran... nanti kalau manggil Ice... paling tidur..." katanya serak.

"...mana Kak Hali, Gempa?" Taufan melirik dapur, kakaknya tidak di sana.

"Katanya sih, ke apotek. Beli obat Kak Taufan," Solar kembali ke dapur. Meninggalkan Taufan yang melihatnya dengan datar. Pikiran kembar kedua agaknya kosong sejenak. Sebelum teringat lagi tujuannya repot-repot turun.

Dipaksakan tubuhnya melangkah dengan gontai menyusul Solar di dapur. Dia akan mengisi airnya lalu ke kamar terdekat untuk sekedar ambruk di sana.

Semoga setelah ini dia pingsan dan bisa istirahat.

Solar meletakkan gelas cairan hijau, atau jus alpukat itu di meja. Mengambil botol air minum dan mengisinya dengan air hangat setengah dan menambahkan air dingin setelahnya. Lalu dia melihat Taufan.

"Kak Taufan langsung ke kamarku sama Thorn aja. Kalau ke atas lagi keknya Kak Taufan bakal susah. Nanti Thorn juga paham kok kalau kak Taufan kurang sehat," kata si jenius yang sespesies dengan Fang itu. Taufan hanya mengangguk. Dia berniat mengisi airnya.

"Kak Taufan, udah kubawain air di botol. Nanti kalau haus minum dari botol bisa?"

"Bisa kok."

"Alhamdullillah. Kak Taufan istirahat sekarang aja. Nanti kalau Kak Taufan pingsan repot bawanya. Kak Hali sama Kak Gempa khawatir nanti."

Taufan mengernyit dalam. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Dia merasa Solar cukup cerewet juga. Dia pikir Solar akan mengacuhkannya dan pergi ke laboratorium milik ayah Taufan dan seharian di sana. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia mulai berbicara ini itu dan mengganggu pendengaran Taufan.

"Gapapa, tujuanku ke sini emang biar pingsan."

Taufan berkata asal. Tapi itu membuat Solar diam. _Akhirnya, _pikir Taufan agak lega.

"Kak Taufaaannnn?????" suara itu membuat Taufan hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya. Solar di sampingnya juga agak terlonjak.

Jantungnya sedikit berdebar. _Uh oh, inikah namanya cinta--_ bukan! Pikirannya mulai meracau. Ini pertanda baik, dia akan kehilangan kesadaran beberapa saat lagi.

"Kak Taufan udah sehat?? Kok di sini? Panasnya udah turun ya?" itu Thorn ternyata. Dia masih memakai apron hijaunya. Pasti habis dari kebun. Dan Taufan yakin Blaze sedang main ke rumah Gopal saat ini. Dia tidak melihat sepupunya satu itu.

"Belum," jawab Taufan lirih. Dia memaksakan senyum tipis. Walhasil membuat urat pipinya tertarik dan menimbulkan sensasi tersengat pada otaknya.

"Thorn, jangan berteriak, itu mengganggu!" Solar, tolong sadar diri karena kau juga berteriak pada kembaranmu. Taufan ingin menyentil ginjal anak itu kalau bisa.

"Solar juga berteriak," Taufan tersenyum masam mendengar ucapan Thorn.

"Tapi niatku baik karena mengingatkan."

Solar, mana ada tindakan yang sama dikatakan pembenaran, Taufan masih tersenyum.

"Ya tapi Solar juga teriak. Jadi jangan menyalahkan."

Sejak kapan sepupu kegemaran Gempa itu jadi penyergah seperti ini, Taufan mulai pening.

"Hei _everybodyy!!_ Aku kembali--! Eh Kak Taufan di sini. Dah sehat Kak?"

Taufan mengangguk dengan senyum masam. Dia mulai tidak bisa membedakan mana nyata dan ini hanya imajinasinya.

"Blaze, kalau pulang langsung cuci kaki. Kasihan Kak Gempa atau Thorn nanti ngepelnya. Kakimu kotor," kali ini Taufan setuju dengan Solar.

"Heeeeee, tapi kan aku emang mau ke kamar mandi. Kan kamar mandinya di sana."

"Ya kalau begitu cepat!"

Solar, sungguh, suaramu cetar membahana sekali hari ini, Taufan bernapas berat.

Blaze menatap bersungut-sungut pada kembaran Thorn itu.

"Lah kok situ sewot?! Akhirnya juga bukan kau kan yang ngepel, kalau kasihan bantuin lah!"

Benar juga perkataanmu Blaze. Taufan belum pernah melihat Solar ngepel.

"Aku ada kerjaan. Kau saja dong yang ngepel. Yang mengotori kau, jadi kau yang bersihin!"

Alasan klasik ala Solar, Taufan tahu itu.

"Nyeh, alasan! Bilang saja kau tidak mau berepot-repot bantuin kerjaan rumah! Alasan banyak kerjaan, padahal bisa ditinggal sebentar terus bantuin Kak Gempa."

Sejak kapan sih pertengkaran tidak nyambung ini dimulai? Taufan masih mengendalikan napasnya, dia berpegangan pada _top table _dari _kitchen set _di dapur keluarganya.

Thorn sepertinya lelah setelah berkebun. Dia juga ikutan perang mulut dan tidak memihak siapapun. Dia membuat keuntungan sendiri.

Ice sepertinya terganggu. Dia turun dengan wajah kantuk. Menatap Taufan heran juga sepupu serta kembarannya yang berdebat sesuatu tidak perlu.

"Kalian ngapain, sih--"

"Nah ini yang paling malas. Aku masih bantu-bantu Kak Gempa cuci piring lho ya, kadang. Tapi aku bantu. Kak Ice malah langsung tidur!" Solar bersungut-sungut pada Ice yang baru datang. Ice mengernyit heran. Kenapa namanya langsung kena semprot begitu?

"Ada ap--"

"Enak saja! Ice masih bantu cuci baju, kau saja yang gatau karna sibuk dengan eksperimen-eksperimen gila berbahayamu itu!" Blaze membela Ice, dengan kenyataan. Ya Ice kadang bantuin nyuci sih.

"Dan Kak Ice juga kadang bantuin aku belanja pupuk cair. Solar aja gatau!" Thorn juga membela Ice.

"Ini kenapa, tolong--!"

"Halah, tapi selain itu dia tidur aja kan? Gaada kerjaan." Aura Ice menggelap. Dia menatap Solar dingin lalu setelahnya, ditambah Ice, empat anak itu mulai meracau habis-habisan.

Taufan memijat pelipisnya. Dia bisa gila. Berisik sekali mereka ini. Keberadaan Taufan seakan dilupakan. Mereka kini mulai menuju topik mana yang lebih populer di antara keempatnya.

Taufan mengernyit sakit. Kepalanya sakit seperti disengat listrik. Ada kejut di sana. Dia merasa ada sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya. Ingus?

Taufan menyentuh cairan itu ketika Gempa dan Halilintar datang dengan wajah keheranan melihat sepupu mereka bertengkar. Dan pandangan ketiganya bertemu. Gempa panik. Halilintar membelalak.

"Kak Taufan-!!"

Pertengkaran keempat sepupunya berhenti dan Taufan merasa semuanya menggelap dengan dengung di sekitarnya. Terakhir dia samar mendengar suara panik Gempa dan Halilintar memanggil namanya. Serta berlari mengejarnya.

Taufan sadar, dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Dokter keluarga mereka memberi resep pada Halilintar setelah menyuntik Taufan serta menginfusnya. Gempa berdiri di samping kakak keduanya yang setengah sadar setengah tidak.

"Kalau dia ngedrop lagi, segera hubungi aku atau langsung telepon ambulance. Jangan panik dan tunggu kami datang," kata dokter mereka. Gempa serta Halilintar mengangguk.

Dokter itu pamit dan diantar Halilintar sampai keluar rumah.

Gempa sendiri menatap cemas pada Taufan. Sungguh dia hampir menangis melihat kakaknya tersenyum samar di tengah kesadarannya yang menipis.

"Gempa... gapapa," Taufan menatap adiknya itu buram. Sungguh, dia benci kalau sudah seperti sekarang.

"Gapapa gimana, orang jadi gini hasilnya. Kak Taufan sih, kenapa harus turun coba. Makin sakit kan," Gempa mengomel tapi tatapannya tidak kekurangan raut cemas.

"Aku kepanasan Gem... Makanya nyari udara sama ambil air. Airku habis," Taufan mencoba meredakan cemasnya Gempa.

"Bisa manggil orang kan, Ice di sebelah," Halilintar masuk dengan raut ditekuk. Dia menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong Halilintar yang mengangkatnya ke kamar mereka cepat. Dengan Gempa yang panik menelpon dokter keluarga mereka.

"Gabakal kedengeran. Ice mungkin tidur juga," Taufan tidak berniat menyalahkan adik sepupu mereka yang satu itu. Dia sudah hapal kebiasaan mereka, dan setiap sisi baik buruknya.

"Suaraku gakuat teriak," lanjut Taufan lirih.

Halilintar diam dan mendekati kedua adiknya. Menyentuh dahi Taufan yang mendapati bagian itu lebih panas dari terakhir dia mengeceknya.

"Gem, ambil _ice pad _tadi nanti. Pasang ke Taufan."

Gempa mengangguk.

"Kau istirahat. Obatnya akan bereaksi beberapa saat lagi. Kau akan bisa tidur. Tadi gabisa tidur karena panas kan? Nanti aku dan Gempa akan gantian nyalain kipas tapi gabakal lebih dari lima menit. Bukannya sembuh kau malah masuk angin," kata Halilintar cukup panjang.

Taufan mengangguk. Tangan Halilintar masih di dahinya dan itu dingin. Nyaman bagi Taufan.

"Kak Taufan cepet sembuh. Kami gatega lihatnya kalau begini. Aku dan Kak Hali takut jadinya," Gempa berdiri di samping Halilintar. Matanya berkaca.

Taufan menahan diri untuk tidak sebal. Salah satu yang dia kesalkan. Kakak dan adiknya akan lebih protektif padanya kalau sudah sakit begini. Dia senang. Dia lebih diperhatikan. Tapi Taufan gasuka kalau kakak dan adiknya penuh simpati seperti itu. Taufan juga bersalah jadinya.

"Iya, doain ya. Nanti habis tidur enakan kok. Maaf bikin khawatir," kesadarannya mulai menguap. Kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya. Lalu tak lama dia tidur dengan tenang. Kakak dan adiknya di sini, dia baik-baik saja.

"Dia tidur," Halilintar bernapas lega. Begitupun Gempa. Mereka yang paling tahu bagaimana penderitaan Taufan kalau sakit sudah menyerang. Taufan akan sangat kesulitan tidur.

Sebuah keajaiban kemarin malam dia tidur dengan pulas. Tidak pulas juga sih. Kadang dia mengeluh sakit dalam tidurnya, membuat Gempa dan Halilintar terjaga untuk menemani Taufan sampai kembali tenang.

"Jadi?"

Halilintar melirik Gempa.

"Kita akan melakukannya."

Gempa melirik ke arah pintu dimana empat sepupunya memucat. Ah, ini saatnya penghukuman.

* * *

Taufan bernapas panjang. Lalu membuangnya lega. Setelah dua hari, dihitung kemarin lusa dan kemarin seharian tidur pulas, Taufan sembuh dengan cepat. Tanpa harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena ngedrop atau apapun.

Halilintar dan Gempa kemarin memang bergantian menyalakan kipas angin untuk Taufan selama tiga-lima menit, lalu mematikannya dan kembali beraktifitas.

Bahkan mengejutkannya, keempat sepupunya tidak menunjukkan tanda berisik yang mengganggu. Thorn dan Blaze diperbolehkan Gempa ke kamarnya dan menyalakan kipas kalau dirinya ataupun Halilintar tidak bisa.

Ice kadang mengambilkannya air minum. Dan Solar kadang mengintipnya dari balik pintu kamar yang tidak sengaja terbuka. Menutup pintu kamar itu lalu pergi tanpa suara.

"Pagi Kak Taufan," mengejutkannya si Ice yang membawa satu keranjang penuh cucian yang siap dijemur.

"Pagi Ice. Ga tidur?" tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Nanti Kak."

"Oohhh," Taufan membentuk kurva bibir bentuk lingkaran. Kemudian dia merenggangkan tubuhnya lagi. Dua hari tidak bergerak lama itu menyiksa. Setelah ini dia akan berjalan-jalan. Ajak Blaze atau Thorn mungkin.

Dan kebetulan yang dipikirkan melintas di depannya.

"Blaze, nanti jalan ke minimarket yuk!" ajak Taufan.

Blaze menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan canggung menatap Taufan aneh.

"E-eum... aku ada pekerjaan Kak. Mau ngepel. Kak Taufan sama Thorn aja. Duluan ya Kak," Blaze berlalu pergi. Taufan cengo.

"Loh, heh?"

Lalu dia coba mengajak Thorn. Yang beralasan akan memetik tanaman untuk sayur di kebunnya. Taufan cengo pangkat dua.

Kini dia terbengong-bengong dengan layar tv menyala.

"Jangan melamun," toyoran kepala dia dapat. Untung Taufan sudah sembuh.

"Kak Hali jahat ih! Kemarin waktu sakit padahal dielus elus, dibaikin, sekarang kek iblis lagi," gerutu Taufan.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Gak!"

Dia berpura-pura melihat tv yang tidak dia paham apa yang disiarkan. Halilintar mendengus pelan lalu pergi ke atas menuju kamarnya. Tidur paling.

"Kak Taufan, Kak Hali mana?" Gempa datang setelahnya. Taufan menatap adiknya heran.

"Ke atas, tidur paling. Ada apa?"

"Yahh, mau minta ngecek lampu belakang. Kemarin hujan keknya korslet," jelas Gempa.

"Kubantuin--"

"Kak Gempa, lampu belakang udah kubenahi," sesuatu yang luar biasa membuat Taufan melongo lagi dan Gempa tersenyum senang.

Solar dengan santai mengatakan itu. Tapi di mata Taufan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih kuat yang mampu mendorong Solar melakukan hal tadi.

"Oh, sudah ya? Bagus deh. Makasih Solar," Gempa dengan riang lalu menuju dapurnya. Sepertinya akan masak makan siang. Solar sendiri berlalu meninggalkan Taufan yang menganga.

"Keajaiban apakah--?"

Taufan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama dia tidur kemarin. Rasanya, itu tidak bagus untuk sepupunya. Dan sangat disukai Halilintar maupun Gempa. Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik.

Sambil berfikir apa itu, Taufan masih melihat tv dengan acara amburadulnya.

* * *

**Setelah kemarin ada sedikit ngebully Taufan, sekarang ngebully lagi dengan tajuk yang berbeda /dilempar Taufan dari pesawat.**

**Maaf Taufaann *sungkem /digampar**

**Masih belajar buat interaksi interaksi antar tokoh, palagi kembar2 bbb kayak gini ditengah nyari ide buat nuntasin tanggungan lain Q-Q**

**Ini ff kubuat karena aku ngerasa panas pas habisin waktu dengan rebahan. Biasa, nolep mah bisa apa. Rasanya panas terus kumikir, kalau orang sakit itu, dibuat tiduran pasti kepanasan ya? trus pasti gabisa tidur donk. Tapi kalau dibuat aktivitas pasti kayak dijatuhin beban Atlas ke pundaknya /ngawur**

**Intinya sakit tuh gaenak, jadi jaga kesehatan ya... bagi kamu yang baca fic ini *cium jauh /dilempar meja**

**Makasih~**


End file.
